


Confidence in Art

by BoaHancock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Confident Will, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Jealous Hannibal, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoaHancock/pseuds/BoaHancock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Will is given the task of discovering who the ripper is by frequenting art galleries!</p>
<p>Or where Will gains confidence and attracts attention and Hannibal gets jealous, smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence in Art

Hannibal strode into the new modern art exhibition with his usual aristocratic gait drawing attention from the host of socialites that were already in attendance. A brand new three-piece suit gliding across the contours of his frame, it was no surprise that he felt eyes follow his every move. It was a beige and cream ensemble, with the predictable paisley pocket square and matching tie. 

This evening he was in a rather good mood, seeing as he had just killed the pest that cut him off in the grocery store line last week, and had a fridge full of delicacies at home awaiting consumption. His mind wandered to the ever-present meal planning, which was why he was so caught off guard by the immaculate image of man in front of him. 

It was Will, only it wasn’t. His hair had been loosely sleeked back, although it had been done in a carefree manner as to ensure that the ends curled around his nape. He had ditched the favored plaid and jeans for a slim fitting tux, which highlighted his slender waist and pulled tight across his thighs and butt. He wore a thin tie that matched perfectly with his slim notch lapels, and completed the look with a pair of polished black leather shoes. His glasses were nowhere to be seen and he was currently making eye contact and enchanting a group of Hannibal’s socialites. He was laughing and looked nothing like the usual anxious Will. At that moment Will chose to glance up, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal reeled and quickly worked to put in place his carefully crafted mask, drawing his face blank. Their eyes met and Will sent Hannibal a small smile that quickly turned into a full on smirk upon witnessing Hannibal suck in a hushed breath. Well, far be it from me to let little Will best me in my own arena, Hannibal thought, as he began to walk over to were Will was entertaining, sending a returning predatory smirk to a wholly unsuspecting Will. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One-Month Prior

Jack called Will into his office, fuming with the incessant reminder that there was a murderous psychopath evading every trap and trick in the book. Will stumbled in, avoiding eye contact and sat down in a chair in front of Jack’s desk. Will was already resigned to the fact that he was about to become a proverbial punching bag for Jack to scream his frustrations out on. 

“Will, as much as I or anyone else for that matter wants to pretend like we have all the time in the world to catch this guy, the fact of the matter is that we don’t. People are dying, we need to change tactics” Jack all but screamed at Will. Will shifted uncomfortably under the pressure of eye contact and stopped to take off his glasses and rub his eyes. 

Sighing, he said, “Alright Jack, what did you have in mind?” Jack squinted at Will, and then as quickly as his anger came, he let out a deep breath and sank into his seat. 

“Ok, what do we know about this guy?” Jack said in a more level tone. 

“He’s intelligent, a professional, middle age, probably white but something more… foreign. He believes his work, I mean his murders, are art. He values quality, skill, and the pursuit of elevated aesthetics.” The familiar profile rolled off Will’s tongue as he listed off what he had already known for years. 

Jack took in the information, struggling to find a new angle to work with. Minutes past before Jack suddenly slammed a fist his the desk and exclaimed, “Art, that’s it, art. Look Will, if this guy values art and mastery as much as you say he does, he probably frequents galleries and galas. And, if he’s a surgeon or psychiatrist he has money. We’re looking for a socialite. Since he kills in the area I bet he comes to Baltimore to go see all the art galleries and museums…” Jack trailed off, looking into the distance with the familiar expression that Will knew he was making a convoluted far fetched attempt to find the Chesapeake ripper. 

“Jack, no, you’re pulling at straws here. We don’t know if he’s from the area, for that matter we don’t even know if he goes to view art in public! Having the bureau stake out all galleries on the east coast is not going to help us find the ripper!” all but crashed out of Will’s mouth as he tried to prevent Jack from doing anything stupid.

“No will, you misunderstood me. The bureau isn’t going to be staking out galleries, you are.” Jack said with a criminal smile painted across his face. One that Will believed was reserved especially for when he wanted to cause Will pain. Will risked eye contact, and knew that Jack was resigned and already planning the whole affair out. Will slumped further into his chair, already anticipating the hours of mindless small talk, eye contact, and uncomfortable formal clothes eating away at him. 

“Look Jack, as much as I want to catch the ripper, we both know I’m not exactly the social type. I don’t know the first thing about art, how do you expect me to go to these places and socialize? I don’t have the right clothes, I don’t even know where to begin” Will said, exasperated. 

“You’re the only who knows the ripper. You’ve been in his head; you’re the only one who could identify him if you met him. You’re the only one fit for the job. I know you don’t have that much undercover experience but don’t worry, just pretend like you’re acting. Drop the scared puppy act and just pretend to enjoy some over priced evenings. And all on the bureaus tab.” Jack pushed.

“Jack you don’t understand. I can’t just pretend to enjoy looking at people and seeing their every emotion and thought rolling through them. I don’t know how you expect me to—”

“It wasn’t a request Will. It was an order. You will go in the field, you will go undercover, and whether you like it or not, you will socialize. Don’t worry, we’ll begin the operation in a month. In that time I’ll send you to some people I know to make you fit for interacting with the upper echelons. In the meantime I want you to stop seeing Hannibal. No one is to know about our little operation, and no outside contact until you’ve been taught how to act.” Jack said with an air of finality.

“Fine. Just don’t expect much.” Will said as he readied himself for what could only turn out to be a hellish month. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Oh Hannibal dear you must meet William, he’s an absolute charm. Fresh meat in our fine Baltimore circles!” exclaimed Viola, one of the many women crowded around Will. Hannibal reached out his hand to draw Will into a firm handshake.

“It would be quite remiss of me to ignore such a dapper young man. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting, William. ” Hannibal said, meeting Will’s unrelenting stare. Will let his eyes roam up and down Hannibal’s body, making it obvious to the crowd gathered around him of his appreciation for the man’s form.

“Enchanted, I believe it was Hannibal?” Will said in a southern drawl, words leaving his mouth as smooth as honey, drawing a chuckle from a blushing Viola as she quickly took in the exchange in front of her. 

“Yes, might I inquire as to where you are from?” Replied Hannibal, smirk widening as he listened to Will’s drawl. 

“Just a southern belle on visit from Louisiana. I’m visiting my dear cousin, I believe the two of you run in the same circles.” Will posed, just as Bedelia Du Maurier appeared at his side. 

“Good evening Hannibal, I see you’ve met my young cousin, William” Bedelia said, a tight smile stretched across her face. Well, Hannibal thought, that surely explains the grace and change of attitude. It seems my little Will had some etiquette lessons. 

“Ms. Du Maurier, looking as ravishing as always. Yes, and I must say it appears though the entire family was cut from the very same fine cloth.” Hannibal said, as he eyed the two in front of him.

“Why thank you, we Du Mauriers take pride in our ability to see the truth. You’ll have to forgive us, William and I have social calls to make.” Bedelia paused to quickly flash a small smile around the circle before she lightly grabbed Will’s elbow to pull him away. 

“It was lovely meeting you Hannibal, I’m as sure as sunshine that we’ll be seeing each other again.” Will said, as he flashed Hannibal a smile that was surely criminal.

“Yes, dear William. I’m sure we shall.” Hannibal replied.

And so the months went by, Hannibal and Will running into each other repeatedly at one gallery or another. Each time Will grew more and more comfortable, and more and more popular. And each time they met, Will was dressed in a new formal outfit that showed off his toned form. Slowly Hannibal became more and more annoyed with Will’s newfound ability to be social. It was more than obviously that various patrons, both male and female, were interested in the sweet cousin from the south. Whereas Will once only sought solace and calm in Hannibal, he now appeared to be at ease with his environment and empathy disorder. Hannibal was rapidly growing more annoyed with sharing Will, and the constant ogling that everyone was showing him. Hannibal had always been possessive with things he deemed exquisite, and he wouldn’t let what was his slip through his grasp, even if it meant choking the hold on him. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Alright Will, its been five months. While I can appreciate the change in character, I need to know if you’ve made any progress.” Snapped Jack, hands on the back of his chair, steam coming out of his ears as he tried to keep his anger in check. But unlike the past, Will was ready for whatever tirade Jack had in store for him. After months of having social niceties drilled into him, he realized the power of a smile and a tailored suit. 

“Of course Jack, that’s a perfectly reasonable request.” Will said, with a small smile hiding his inner contempt with the man. “So far I have my eye on several notable patrons of the arts. For starters, there’s a couple surgeons with clear Oedipus complexes, and there’s dear Viola, who is probably more harm than good when it comes to stopping the fur industry.” Will teased out, trying to push Jack to lighten the mood.

“Will I don’t have time for this. Is there or isn’t there anyone you suspect? I didn’t spend bureau money on your suits and normal person lessons just so you could come in here and taunt me!” Jack all but huffed out.

“Alright Jack. There is someone. He’s in the correct profession, and exceeds at it. He’s wealthy, and knows how to make the proper social calls. He’s white, has a most charming accent. Everything about him is so mechanical; you don’t see what he doesn’t want you to see. He’s an ocean, the calm before the storm. You can only see the surface; if you didn’t bother to look further you would never know it was there. Need I go on? As I’m sure you can tell, he’s our guy.” Will drifted off, as he used the far off expression he knew worked so well on the ladies that wouldn’t stop crowding his every movement.

“Well that sounds great and all Will, but who is he?” Questioned Jack, clearly intrigued.

“Jack I don’t want to rush into anything just yet. He runs in the right circles, if I pull the trigger now we wont have time to catch him. Just give me another week to confirm it. There’s a particular social event I know he’ll be attending. Just let me have this one last night to make sure, please.” Pushed Will, knowing Jack couldn’t resist the little twinkle he left in his eye. 

“This wouldn’t happen to be Hannibal’s dinner party?” Jack asked, clearly reading into Will’s plan.

“The very one. So as you can see, since both you and Hannibal will be there, I’ll be perfectly safe.” Stated Will, a polite small stretched across his face that was all to innocent looking to betray the true irony Will felt at those words. 

“Alright Will. Fine. You have this one weekend, but then that’s it. I want to know who is guy it.” Jack said, sounding like he had more power in this situation than he really did. 

“Sure, that works perfectly for me Jack. I’ll do you one better. In case something happens to me after this weekend, I’ll sew the name of the killer into one of my dog’s collars. That way you’ll know who to lock up in case I go missing.” Here Will allowed his smirk to show, knowing full well this particular killer would have no intention of ever letting him go. 

“Nothing will happen to you Will, I wont allow it. You’ll be safe, me and Hannibal will be there.” Jack said, clearly pleased with the progress of his scheme.

“Of course Jack, now I really must be going. My dear cousin Bedelia is taking me on a much needed shopping trip for this weekend.” Will said as he stood up and put on his new wool coat and matching leather gloves.

“Fine Will, but don’t forget, you’re telling me who is bastard is the second you confirm it.” Jack intoned, shaking his finger at will yet lacking any threat that would cause Will to cower. Will simply smiled and made his way out of Jack’s office. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hannibal had just finished putting the last touches on the meal. Gathering all the meat had taken some effort, but luckily the world seemed to always be brimming with rude individuals who could be reborn as works of art. Of course the entire affair was for one person only, and only that one person would read into the work what needed to be said. It was a confession, but more than a confession is was a violent affirmation of the possessiveness Hannibal felt over Will. And he was sure Will would take one look at his work of art and know. Hannibal just hoped Will would stay longer than to drop off a bottle of wine.

Will had spent a lot of time with Bedelia picking out the perfect outfit for Hannibal’s dinner party. He wanted to be formal, but also show his comfort with Hannibal’s presence. Sure, acting confidence and social had made him feel confident and social, but deep down Will still hated the constant exposure he felt when delving into others emotions. It was too much. But during his time undercover he had gotten to see more of Hannibal. He got to experience the man in another of his manufactured settings, see more clearly into his life and in turn he had fallen and fallen hard for the man. But that’s why this night had to be perfect, that’s why this outfit had to be perfect. So Will picked out a tight ice blue shirt, with a pair of form fitted grey trousers. He had had enough of the neat sweptback hair, and decided to give Hannibal the enjoyment of seeing his small curls down and framing his face. He put on his contacts, and grabbed his constructed wool coat and light grey suede gloves and headed out the door. 

Will arrived at Hannibal’s house fashionably late, and immediately was pulled into introductions and pleasantries with the other guests. Viola had etched her claim as Will’s right hand woman, and introduced him to various guests before Will had even had a chance to take off his coat. All of a sudden, Will felt a hand on the small of his back.

“William, how rude of me to allow you stay in your coat. Please, let me take it from you.” Hannibal all but breathed down Will’s neck.

“Oh, Hannibal. That, that would be lovely, thank you.” Will said, blush coloring his cheeks an adorable pink. Hannibal hid his smirk as he reached behind Will to help him slip off his coat. Hannibal was also glad for his position behind Will, as it allowed him to drink in his fill of the trousers that looked as though they were all but made for Will’s figure, and the lean muscles of Will’s back running tight under his shirt. 

“I’m very glad you made it tonight William, I do hope that you will enjoy the meal.” Said Hannibal, as he walked off to drop off Will’s coat. 

“William, now you must meet my dear colleague Charles. He’s a doctor at Saint Mary’s and quiet the eligible bachelor!” Viola all but squealed. “He’s also my plus one!” Viola said, as she winked a bit too obviously at Will. 

“It’s my pleasure William. You’re all Viola talks about these days.” Said a smirking young Charles. His light blond hair was parted on the side and swept back. He wore a classic tuxedo with light brown leather shoes. As Will let his eyes take in the man in front of him, he couldn’t help but think that the man lacked a certain paisley. 

“Oh Viola, you give me much, to much, credit. Its my pleasure Charles, any friend of Viola’s is a friend of mine.” Will said with his now signature smoldering smile in place. As he visibly witnessed Charles swoon in place with the presence of his smile, he felt a pair of eyes on him watching the entire exchange with intense foreboding. Oh, so that’s how we’re going to play this game, thought Will. Well, play it we shall, thought Will as his smile turned into a smirk as he began to engage Charles in some rudimentary conversation that involved a lot of casual touches. 

Hannibal wasn’t pleased that his Will was so easily flirting with Viola’s detestable guest. But a little competition never scared Hannibal, after all, who was the real predator here. Hannibal then began to engage Alana Bloom in some small talk, mirroring Will in his use of touches and faked smiles. Will, having spotted Hannibal talking to Alana in a clearly more than friendly manner, felt his anger bloom. His smile faltered into a tight-lipped smile, which did not escape Hannibal’s careful gaze. This led Hannibal to smirk even wider, and take his fake flirting up another notch. Having seen this, Will excused himself from an enamored Charles, and sauntered over to where Hannibal was talking to Alana.

“You must excuse my poor southern upbringing. Although you took my coat I failed to greet you, to think that I could’ve forgotten to greet my host. Hannibal, you look as delectable as always.” Will said, face tilted down so when his eyes peered up to meet Hannibal’s sharp gaze, he looked at Hannibal through his thick eyelashes. Alana, having never heard Will’s southern drawl or seen him dolled up in his finer wears and confidence, let out an audible gasp and drew out a shaky breath. 

“William, there is no way that southern charm could do you disservice. I am simply pleased you were able to attend tonight.” Hannibal said, as he fought against his inner libido to flip Will onto the ground and take him right there. Will’s small smile nearly made Hannibal melt into the carpet as Will turned to address Alana.

“Well I’ll be. Now what’s a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing in a place like this. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting, William.” Will said with a small smirk in place as Alana furiously blushed and moved to shake Will’s hand. 

“Alana Bloom, it’s my pleasure.” Alana said as she quickly ran her eyes up and down Will’s form, taking in the tight fit of his trousers and the confidence with which he held himself. 

“She’s my plus one,” said Jack as he appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Jack leaned in to whisper, “Will it doesn’t have to be tomorrow, the second you can confirm its him tell me.” Hannibal internally smirked as his supposed capturers conspired right in front of his eyes. Will preened at the stupidity of the situation as he unconsciously leaned closer to Hannibal. 

“Of course Jack. Anything you say.” Will said, hiding the smirk he felt at those words. Hannibal peered down at Will, knowing full well that after what he had planned for tonight there was no way Will would betray him.

“Well, in that case. I will be making the rounds with Alana. Doctor, William.” Jack said as he put his arm around a speechless Alana away. Once they had left, Will turned to look Hannibal.

“I suppose it will be an entertaining evening after all. Who knows what will happen when Jack finds out who the ripper is.” Will said, as he unleashed the smirk he had been hiding at his previous words. Hannibal looked at Will, and matched his smirk with a predatory smile.

“Oh, my little Will, I’m positive it will prove to be an entertaining evening.” Hannibal said, voice a deep baritone as he whispered the words in Will’s ear. Will shivered at the low, husky tone, and bit his lip. Hannibal saw the effect his words had on Will, and leaned back.

“Now, dinner is about to be served. William, would you do me the honors of helping me bring out the dishes.” Hannibal said, as he stared intently at Will’s face.

“Anything for you, Hannibal.” Will said, southern drawl slipping into a husky tone.

“Wonderful.” Hannibal replied, as he placed a hand on Will’s lower back, leading him to the kitchen. None of the guests seemed to notice Hannibal and Will slipping out, save a young blond man who was quiet enchanted with our little Will.

Hannibal and Will slipped into the kitchen, and Hannibal went to pour them two glasses of wine. Hannibal stood on one side of the island counter in the center of his kitchen, while Will stood on the other. 

Will stared at the wine glass in front of him, twirling the stem of the glass between his long fingers, as if entranced by the wine. Hannibal set down his glass of wine across from Will. He slowly began to walk around the island to Will, making sure that his every move was known as to not scare his Will off. Hannibal stopped short as he reached Will, who was still trying to stare down his wine glass.

“Will, lets put an end to this farce right now,” Hannibal said as he breathed down Will’s neck, “ we both know what the purpose of this little experiment was. Just as we both know the inevitability of the outcome.” 

“Oh, do we really now.” Will breathed out; the southern drawl that he had perfected over the past months nowhere to be heard.

“Yes.” Hannibal breathed out, trailing his hands down Will’s sides, positioning himself right behind him. “Why don’t you say it out loud Will”, Hannibal said as he closed the distance between him and Will, pressing himself to Will’s back. Will arched his back, and reached his arms around to pull Hannibal even closer. Will began to rock his hips back and forth, taunting the member he felt coming to life behind him. 

“hmh” Will breathed out, trying to hold back a desperate moan that had been bubbling to the surface during the entire exchange. After a couple more rocks back of his hips, Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips with a bruising force and flipped him around to sit on the counter. Hannibal stood between his legs, running his hands up and down Will’s thighs. Will risked a look directly in Hannibal’s eyes, in time to see the sheer predatory look in his eyes, gleaming with possession and promise. 

“You no idea how much these clothes have been testing my patience. You are impeccable Will.” Hannibal breathed across Will’s lips as he leaned in, claiming Will’s lips in a bruising kiss. Hannibal’s hands reached up to cup Will’s face and Will lost his breath at the sheer force behind the kiss. Will opened his mouth to have an unrelenting tongue canvass the contours of his mouth. Hannibal dominated the kiss, before biting down harshly on Will’s lip, drawing blood. Hannibal lapped at the blood, smiling as he was finally able to taste part of his most valuable possession. 

“You taste better than I ever fanaticized. I want to taste more of you.” Hannibal said in a shaky, husky, tone. Will’s face turned an even darker shade of red as blushed colored his face. Hannibal ran his hands drifted down from Will’s face to trail down his chest, as he lightly thumbed Will’s nipples through his shirt. Will let out a shaky moan as he felt his nipples begin to harden and voices drifting in from Hannibal’s party. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, Will thought as he began to panic. But just as his mind began to imagine the scandal if one of the guests found him and Hannibal like this, Hannibal began to unbuckle his belt with one hand and lightly rub his erection with the other. 

“Hhhannibal—” Will breathed out, just as Hannibal cut him off.

“It’s my home Will. Let them see us.” Hannibal said as he smirked and began to free Will’s straining erection. Hannibal leaned down and pulled down Will’s zipper with his teeth, taking his sweet time to ghost his hot breath over Will’s pulsing hot member. Hannibal lifted Will up off the counter for a brief moment to bring his trousers down.

“Silk undergarments. I’ve always wondered if your little act extended this far.” Hannibal jested with a smirk. Just as Will was about to retort, Hannibal leaned down and licked at his straining member through his silk briefs. Will moaned obscenely and gripped the edge of the counter with both hands. Hannibal paused briefly as his fingers hooked under the rim of Will’s underwear and looked up at Will. His curls had fallen back as his head dropped back, lips glistening bruised and parted, cheeks tinted a pale pink, and eyes sealed shut. At that moment Hannibal decided that he had found something he liked more than manipulating Will. He wanted him to come utterly undone in his façade of confidence. 

Will’s eyes shot open and him and Hannibal’s eyes met. Will saw the obsessive possessiveness gleaming in Hannibal’s usually dead eyes, and the sight only served to turn him on even more. Encouraged by Hannibal’s clear desire, Will reached a hand up to stroke one of Hannibal’s cheeks. He then reached his hand higher to card through Hannibal’s hair, and lightly pressed down. 

Taking the hint for what it was, Hannibal pulled the underwear down and let Will’s cock spring free. Pre-cum already dribbling out, Hannibal took his time to lick a stripe up from the base of Will’s cock to the tip and back down. Hannibal repeated the process, tongue teasing Will’s length. Only when Will’s cock was thoroughly coated with Hannibal’s saliva did Hannibal finally stop at the head to swirl his tongue around it. He then took the head into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, swishing his tongue back and force along the sensitive underside. He dipped his tongue into the slit, lapping at the pre-cum leaking out of Will. 

Under Hannibal’s thorough care, Will was reduced to a panting, shivering mess. Hannibal lightly suck on the head once more before beginning to bob up and down on Will’s length. Hannibal then began to take Will deep in his throat, nose hitting the base of Wills pelvis each time. Will began to moan loudly, and just as he began to feel the imminent signs of release, Hannibal stopped, letting Will’s member plop out of his mouth with an obscene pop. 

Will whined but it was quickly replaced by a moan as Hannibal reached behind Will’s straining red member to fondle his sack. He then lapped at it, lightly sucking one ball into his mouth and then the other. Hannibal then released them and went back to suck on Wills leaking erection. He paid special attention to the head, and used one hand to fondle Will’s balls. 

As Will felt his release coming, he dug both hands into Hannibal’s hair, messing up his impeccable appearance. Hannibal allowed Will to hold his head in place as Will began to fuck his face. Length hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat each time, Will’s pace soon began to become erratic. Just when Hannibal felt Will’s release about to come, he pulled back and sucked hard on the head. Will came with a cry and Hannibal milked him for all he was worth. Once Will’s orgasm rippled through him, Hannibal took his time to lap every bit of cum off of Will. Hannibal sucked on Will’s oversensitive length until Will began to whimper with over simulation. Hannibal let Will’s softening length drop from his mouth, and looked up at Will. 

“You taste even better than I could have imagined.” Hannibal said as he rubbed himself on Will’s dangling leg. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Will could taste himself in Hannibal’s mouth, and felt his arousal reviving. Hannibal opened a drawer in the island and rummaged around for what he hid there should this very situation arise. As Will pulled back to catch his breath, he felt slick fingers prodding at his entrance. Will moaned in assurance of Hannibal’s actions, and felt one slick digit trace circles around his entrance.

“Hannibal, ssstop teasing.” Will said in shaky breaths. 

“As you would have it, William.” Said a disheveled Hannibal, looking haphazard still in all his formal clothes, yet his hair in disarray from Will’s hands, and his face flushed and concentrated. But true to his word, Hannibal pushed a finger past Will’s tight ring into his searing heat. 

Will began to pant as Hannibal’s finger began to penetrate him slowly and deeply, until it was stuffed in all the way to the knuckle, then drawn back out and slammed in again. One finger became two, which then turned into three. By this time Will was reduced to a panting mess, about to beg Hannibal to fuck him. Hannibal also looked as though his patience was wearing thin, his erection impossibly tight in his trousers. 

But just when Will opened his mouth to tell Hannibal to take him, a loud laugh sounded and an audible “Hannibal dear, what ever is taking you so long?” rang. 

“Fuck, Viola that oblivious old hag.” Hannibal swore, as he looked up at Will.

“Shit what are we going to do,” Will said panicked, three fingers stretching him and looking equally disheveled. Hannibal neglected answering Will in favor of opening up the same drawer he procured the lube from to take something out. 

“Eeeep!” Exclaimed Will as he felt the plug being roughly shoved up his stretched opening. 

“We will continue this later. For now, lets fix ourselves,” Hannibal whispered huskily. He quickly pulled Will’s underwear and trousers up as Will worked to flatten Hannibal’s hair down. As they heard Viola and whomever she had gathered to check up on Hannibal, the pair did a quick one over of each other and Hannibal walked Will over to the back exit of the kitchen. 

“Now William, do not forget. I’ll be back for you.” Hannibal darkly promised as his eyes met with Will to show the lust fueling his words.

“I’m not likely to forget, am I?” Will said as he ran a hand down his butt, hinting at the toy that was keeping him open and ready for Hannibal. Will then took a step closer to Hannibal, sucked a little on his neck, and pawed at his neglected and still hard member.

“Well, I’m glad that you haven’t forgotten about me. Keep it that way.” Will said, as he removed his teasing hand and snuck out of the kitchen with a wide smirk. Hannibal laughed lightly as he watched Will leave, and then grabbed a nearby apron to hide his obvious arousal. Hannibal cursed the fact that he had all these people in his house when he could be fucking Will into the countertop. Viola walked in a moment later, smiling and laughing with the vermin Charles. 

“Why Hannibal, if you need help you should say something. Charles is also an accomplished chef.” Viola proclaimed while Charles stood smirking by her side, looking around for a missing Will.

“Thank you, but I am in no need of assistance. Dinner will be served in a few short moments if you would excuse me.” Hannibal calmly replied, beginning to put the finishing touches on masterpieces whose hidden meaning was already known and about to have been fucked on the countertop. 

“Say Hannibal, I want your opinion on something. The real reason I invited his young fine gentleman to this party is because I wanted him to meet William. Don’t you just think that they’d be perfect for each other?” Viola exclaimed, eyes shining in hope. Hannibal internally fumed at the audacity of this woman to enter his home and act as though she could play matchmaker with what was his. 

Hannibal grit his teeth and replied, “That is not entirely for met say. I just met young William.” 

“Oh come now Hannibal, no need to be so formal.” Viola teased while Charles stood at her side clearly taking pleasure in the match.

“Yes, I am sorry to be so single tracked tonight, but he wouldn’t have happened to have passed through here? William, that is? I could’ve sworn I had seen him come here with you a while ago?” Charles pushed, clearly intent on poaching his Will. Hannibal resisted the urge to lash out at the man, daring to talk about Will as if he didn’t belong to him.

“No I’m afraid not. But luckily dinner is about to be served. I’m quiet positive you will see him there.” Hannibal said with an air of finality. While Viola didn’t appear to have heard the implied sarcasm, Charles’s nostrils flared and he was about to issue a retort when Viola abruptly exclaimed, “Oh how wonderful Hannibal, we’ll leave you to it!” She grabbed Charles by the elbow, and sauntered out with him. Hannibal quickly put the finishing touches on the dinner and returned to the dinning room. 

“Good evening everyone, if you would please seat yourselves, dinner will be served.” Hannibal said above the chatter, and waited while his guests happily began to seat themselves. 

It was only chance that Will happened to wait around until everyone was seated so that he was left with taking the chair that was at the opposite end of the table, directly across from Hannibal at the head. Charles flanked him on his right while Viola sat to his left. The irony of his seat did not escape Hannibal, as he found it very fitting that Will should occupy the seat that was reserved for the lady of the house. Hannibal did his best to present the food in a way such that Will was the center of its universe. Only someone with Will’s ability would be able to understand what the presentation of the food meant.

“Why Hannibal! You’ve out done yourself once again!” Viola exclaimed, clearly only seeing the surface level of the food. 

“Just wait until you taste it.” Said a smiling Jack. Hannibal sat down, and looked across the table at Will. Will looked as though he was having trouble breathing, eyes moving back and forth between all of the dishes. Hannibal smirked, pleased that Will had understood the meaning behind his art. 

“Please, eat. The inspiration behind these dishes will be better understood upon its consumption.” Hannibal said, just as Will looked up to meet his eyes. What Will saw reflected back at him was burning passion, possessiveness bordering on obsession, and an undying promise to follow him till the ends of the earth. What he saw confirmed his suspicions and confirmed what he had come here for. Will knew what was happening between him and the ripper wasn’t exactly right, but Hannibal was the only person that knew him, that saw him and fully understood him, and that accepted him. While everyone was love with the new Will, the confident southern belle, Hannibal violently loved all parts of him. He distantly was aware that the ripper wasn’t capable of love; that this is his version, a dark, all consuming version of love. Every one else always felt pity for him, or didn’t understand his empathy disorder, but Hannibal didn’t pity him and loved him of it. Will let out a shaky breath and made his decision.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Hannibal.” Will said as he subtly returned the overture. Hannibal fought to keep the smirk off his face as he sent Will a returning small smile and sipped his wine. Hannibal was as content as ever as he watched the people at his table dine on human flesh, and the one man who was able to capture him secure under his control. Everyone seated at the table began to break off in small conversations, while Hannibal’s attention was still fixed on the young man at the opposite end of the table. 

“While this is fabulous, I mean don’t get me wrong, I know of this charming place that I would absolutely love to take you to, William.” Said Charles as he placed a hand under the table on Will’s thigh. 

“Well Charles, I’ll be sure to check my schedule.” Returned Will, as he sent Charles a polite smile, while silently praying that Hannibal hadn’t heard the exchange. 

Unluckily for Will, the comment hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hannibal’s impeccable hearing, so he flicked a special switch to punish Will. 

All of a sudden, the appendage that was already making him squirm in his seat began to vibrate, and Will’s seated position only aided in driving it deeper into him. Will almost moaned out loud but quickly changed it into a coughing fit. Will felt the heat rise to his cheeks and sent a deeply smirking Hannibal a glare.

“Oh William dear, are you alright? Have some water.” Viola fussed as she heard Will cough. Will drank a sip to appease Viola, and tried to find a better way to sit so the vibrator didn’t assault his prostate. 

“On second thought, I’m ever so sorry Charles, I seem to have forgotten that I have such a busy next couple of weeks. I really don’t know if I’ll be able to make any appointments.” Will said as he pointedly looked at Hannibal.

“I’m not talking about an appointment William. Give me one good reason why two young, fit men can’t have some fun?” Charles said, hand reaching up even higher on Will’s thigh. The conversation now had Hannibal’s full attention, and just to remind Will exactly who was in charge here, he flicked the switch one level higher. 

Will entered into another fit of coughs as he desperately tried to stop from moaning outright as the toy’s speed resulted in his prostate being hit every time. 

“You know I really must get something more, please excuse me. Hannibal, if you would be so kind to aid this damsel in distress to locate some cough medicine? I will strive to prevent interrupting this perfect meal with more coughing.” Will said, as he stood quickly in an effort to hide his straining erection. 

“It would be my pleasure, William. Everyone, please don’t hesitate to continue. This might take a while.” Hannibal said as he quickly ran after Will ignoring a glowering Charles.

Will walked down the hallway as fast as the appendage vibrating inside him would allow. Will didn’t have to look back to know that Hannibal was only a few short steps behind. Will continued down the hall and walked past the bathroom, were presumably cough medicine could be found and walked into the room adjacent to it. As it happened, the room was Hannibal’s private study, complete with a huge dark mahogany desk. Will stopped short of the desk, as Hannibal moved to sit in the huge leather chair that was behind it.

“You’ve been very poorly behaved tonight, haven’t you Will?” Hannibal mused as he crossed his arms in his lap. Will gave Hannibal a sultry smile, and walked over to where Hannibal was seated.

“Why I don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about, Hannibal.” Will said, the calm in his voice betraying the giddiness he was feeling.

“I think you know very well Will. Lay down, I think you need to learn a lesson.” Hannibal said as he gestured to his lap. Will bit back a smile and began to ease his way out of his trousers, slipping them just under his pert butt and laid himself down on Hannibal’s lap. His arousal was quite visible from his boxers, already leaking profusely from the toy that was still stimulating him. Hannibal reached down and removed Will’s silk boxers and hooked them and his trousers under his ass.

“Do try to be quiet Will. We wouldn’t want to upset our guests, now would we?” Hannibal said as he reached down to knead the mounds of Will’s ass, drawing a mewl from Will. Hannibal reached a hand back and slapped Will hard across the butt. Will moaned as the slap caused the toy inside him to be pushed deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate. Hannibal slapped again, making sure to paint Will’s cheeks a vibrate red, and enjoying his mark on Will.

Hannibal slapped Will again and said in a deep husky voice, “Next time, you’ll do well to know that I don’t take kindly to sharing.” Will’s eyes stung with tears and his backside was shooting with pain, arousal building with the violent jerks the vibrator gave as he was slapped. 

“He means nothing, there’s, there’s only you.” Will stuttered, as tears spilled from his eyes after a particularly harsh slap. 

“Say it again. Louder.” Hannibal intoned, as he reached his hand back in preparation for landing a particularly brutal slap. 

“Only you, there’s only you.” Will said, voice breathy and purposeful despite the pain he felt. Hannibal then landed his last hard slap, which caused Will to get the air knocked out of him. Hannibal then began to play with the toy in Will.

“My dear Will, or should I say William? You look so lovely with your trousers down and ass in the air, cock leaking and hole open and ready for me.” Hannibal said as he began to deeply fuck Will in the ass with the vibrator. Will let out another moan at the dirty words leaving Hannibal’s mouth, and reveled in the pleasure mixed with the after sting of the slaps.

“Please Hannibal. Fuck me.” Will panted out, vibrator stimulating him but not filling him, as he knew Hannibal’s length would. 

Hannibal grit his teeth at Will’s begging and took the toy out off Will’s ass, control waning. Hannibal roughly shoved Will onto the desk, ass draped over the edge. Will felt something large prodding at this entrance, and braced himself as Hannibal roughly shoved into Will until he was sheathed to the hilt. Will let out another breathy moan as he as he desperately tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

“You’re so big, Hannibal.” Will panted out, voice shaky. Hannibal released a sultry growl as he felt Will’s walls squeeze around him as his body attempted to adjust to the sudden penetration. 

Just as Will was about to feel fully adjusted to the sudden fullness he felt, Hannibal roughly pulled out and thrust deep back in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Hannibal said as he reveled in the heat of Will. Hannibal desperately tried to keep a slow, steady pace. Hands gripping Will’s hips with a bruising force, a testament to the strain on his control. He pulled back out, and thrust back in, hitting the special spot in Will that allowed him to see stars. After a couple more of these slow thrusts, Will was beginning to feel impatient. 

“Harder Hannibal. I won’t brake.” Will chastised, sensing Hannibal’s restraint. Hannibal needed no further prompting as he speed up to a brutal pace, balls deep and hitting Will’s prostate every time. 

Will moaned obscenely, and began to cant his hips back to meet Hannibal’s every thrust. 

“That’s right, be loud my Will. Let everyone know whom you belong to. Who can make you scream like this.” Hannibal said in a deep husky tone, sweat dripping down his face, hair askew as he felt his arousal peeking. At the prompting Will let all of his moans loose, loud and obscene as he screamed his appreciation of Hannibal’s treatment. 

“Yes Will, who do you belong to?” Hannibal in a deep baritone, accent growing more prominent as he was lost in passion. 

Will, not immune to the rough treatment his backside was getting, took a couple of moments to figure out the true meaning behind the words. 

“Mmmm, the ripper. I belong to the Chesapeake ripper, and he’s fucking me sooo good.” Will moaned out, mouth askew and eyes clouded over with lust. 

“That’s right Will. If only Jack could see his little agent right now, getting fucked open by the ripper, moaning and begging for it like a whore, and loving every second.” Hannibal said as he intoned his words with a particularly brutal thrust to Will’s prostate. Will responded by clenching his walls around Hannibal, drawing a hiss from the man. 

Will felt his orgasm coming soon, his cock lying hard and neglected between his legs, slapping the desk with every thrust Hannibal gave. Hannibal sensed that they both were close and pulled out. He flipped a surprised Will around onto his back and pulled his trousers to his ankles. 

“I want to watch you cum.” Hannibal said as he peered down at Will and roughly entered once again. 

“Oh, Hannibal.” Will moaned out, heat rising to his face as he saw the lust filled eyes that were staring intently down at him. Hannibal leaned down and captured Will’s lips in a searing kiss, sucking and biting on his lower lip. Hannibal then began to thrust his tongue in Will’s mouth in time with his thrusts. 

Will mewled and pulled back. “Hannibal I’m going to-to” Will panted out against Hannibal’s mouth.

“Cum with me, Will.” Hannibal said as he leaned down and bit hard on Will’s neck, drawing blood, the taste pushing him over the edge as he came hard inside of Will. The pain of the bite combined with the pleasure of Hannibal’s assault on his prostate in turn pushed Will over the edge as he came all over his and Hannibal’s shirts, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he had the best orgasm of his life. As Will lay catching his breath on the desk, Hannibal reached down and grabbed the neglected toy. And just as Hannibal pulled out he replaced his softening prick with the toy, making sure that all of his come stayed in Will’s ass.

“Hey, not the toy again.” Will pouted as he felt his soar hole still being stretched, come lining his walls. 

“If we had time to shower, I would gladly clean you myself. But seeing as we still have a table full of dining guests in the other room, this will have to do. It will provide nice lube when I fuck you into the mattress after dinner. At which time I intend for both of us to be fully divulged of our clothes.” Hannibal said with a smirk as he began to pull up his pants, and clean the stain of Will’s essence off his shirt. 

“If I’m going to have to endure the rest of dinner with your cum sloshing around inside me then you are going to spend the night with me spilled all over your shirt. Just put your jacked on.” Will said, with the clear intent of having the pair of them reek of sex. 

“As you wish.” Hannibal said, smirk in place as he put his jacket on and lowered Will off the desk. Will pulled up his trousers up, tucked in his shirt and tried to wipe the sweat off his brows. Both Hannibal and Will raced to fix their appearance, helping the other with making sure they looked somewhat presentable. 

Hannibal leaned down to kiss Will again, a slow kiss, full of passion and unsaid promise.

“How I wish no one else were here, the things I would do to you.” Hannibal murmured against Will’s lips. Will smiled in return and grabbed Hannibal’s hand, leading him out of the room and to the dining room. 

“Oh William, Hannibal, where were you to? William how is your coughing? Hannibal you must not have any cough medicine in the entire house!” Viola questioned the second the two stepped into the room. Will simply chuckled and sat down, ignoring the glare Charles was sending him. He looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes, and smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
After Dinner 

“Alright, all the other guests are gone, its time to tell me who the ripper is.” Jack said, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Well as I previously stated, he was in attendance tonight. White, professional, and clearly obsessed with me.” Will said he hid his inner smirk as he felt Hannibal begin to stiffen next to him.

“Yes, ok, we get it, but who is he?!” Jack all but yelled.

“Charles, I’m sure you met him. The young man that Viola brought. She had told me of him often before, and I couldn’t help but make the connection. But I had to wait until tonight to verify.” Will said, as he watched Hannibal release the breath he was holding.

“Great work Will, we’ll be sure to pick him up.” Jack said as he began to make his way out the door. “Hannibal thanks for a great meal, once again.” Jack said.

“The pleasure is mine, thanks for attending Jack.” Hannibal said as Jack left. 

Although Alana had come with Jack, she still appeared to be lingering around. 

“Will, um I know we haven’t seen each other for a while, but I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me?” Alana said, clearly not immune to Will’s change in character. Will paused for a moment, enjoying the nervous expression that grew by the minute on Alana’s face as she awaited his answer. 

“Sorry Alana, but I already have an engagement.” Will said as he sent a sultry smile to Hannibal. Hannibal in turn responded by reaching a hand over to settle on Will’s hip, drawing him closer to Hannibal. 

“Oh, ok, I see. Well, I guess I’ll be making my way out as well.” Alana stuttered out, put off by the clear sexual tension between the two.

“Now, I do believe you owe me.” Will said as he grabbed Hannibal’s tie to drag him into a crushing kiss. 

“You might also think about leaving a special present for our dear friend Charles.” Will breathed out after he was left breathless by the kiss.

Hannibal chuckled darkly, “Of course, my Will. But first, it seems I owe you something,” Hannibal said as he gave Will’s butt an affectionate pat. Will smiled in return and the two began to divulge their clothes, not even making it to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first story so I would love if you could leave a comment and tell me what you think! Glad to write smutty times for everyone! Yay Hannigram! :) 
> 
> This was not beta'd


End file.
